Querido Finn
by anaga1994
Summary: Rachel se encuentra en New York, y durante una tarde lluviosa comienza a escribirle una carta a Finn a quien aun no consigue olvidar


**Hola a todos! bueno esta es mi primera historia, seguramente os resultara aburrida, principalmente sera este el único capitulo pero si os gusta y queréis que lo continué pues decidlo y yo lo haré aunque no sera historia muy larga ya que sino se me hace la historia eterna XD bueno no tengo mucho que decir, solo que soy finchel/monchele hasta la muerte xD y que me llamo Ana tengo 18 años y soy de España.**

**_Querido Finn_  
**

Los alumnos se mecían al son de la música ensayando los bailes una y otra vez bajo la estricta mirada de la profesora Cassandra July mientras la lluvia golpeaba los cristales del salón de baile con fuerza. Cada día se empleaban al baile con más entusiasmo y fuerzas ya que la representación anual del colegio se acercaba, pero no todos estaban tan ilusionados, un joven judía de baja estatura miraba a la nada sintiéndose fuera de lugar, ensimismada en su mundo acabo tropezando haciendo así que sus compañeros también se equivocaron propiciando el enfado de la profesora en menos de un minuto la chica escucho los gritos y maldiciones que iban hacia ella por parte de Cassandra. Sin duda Rachel estaba perdida, ya no era ella misma, le echaba de menos y sin el su vida estaba vacía. Luchaba por dejar de pensar en el moreno de ojos marrones que había sido su prometido pero a veces era demasiado difícil dejar de sentir. Debido a su distracción y poco empeño según la profesora de baile, Rachel se vio obligada a abandonar la clase teniendo así lo que le quedaba de día libre, por lo que tenia entendido Kurt estaba en el trabajo y llegaría casi a la noche por lo que se encontraba completamente sola, aunque para la chica en esos momentos la soledad era una bendición, lo único que deseaba era llorar abrazada a su almohada mientras observaba fotos de Finn y escuchaba canciones que alguna vez habían cantado juntos pero para su muy mala suerte cuando estaba a punto de huir del lugar Brody Weston le intercepto queriendo invitarla a comer. Rachel apreciaba al chico y a quien iba a engañar era bastante guapo y sexy pero no era Finn, no era su Finn con quien compartió los mejores momentos de su vida hasta ese instante por lo que la chica se invento una escusa para poder irse a casa de una vez por todas, le apetecía caminar y si sabia que estaba lloviendo y que llegaría empapada a casa pero no le importaba, lentamente emprendió su camino por las calles de New York City dejando que la lluvia empapara su ropa y golpeara su rostros mezclando así las saladas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Al llegar a su piso Rachel se desvistió para poder darse un baño caliente y relajarse, la casa no era muy grande pero era lo suficientemente perfecta para la convivencia de dos personas, el lugar constaba de dos habitaciones un baño, una biblioteca una sala de estar, la cocina además de un balcón y por ultimo una pequeña sala como lavadero donde se encontraba la lavadora y secadora. La habitación de Rachel era algo simple, pintada la pared de rosa con un escritorio donde se encontraba su ordenador portátil y una cama además de un armario y una mesilla de noche donde estaba el despertador, siendo bastante rápida la joven dejo la ropa mojada en el lavadero y se metió en el baño preparándolo. Mientras estuvo dentro y disfrutando de su tiempo de relajación Rachel pudo pensar con claridad en muchísimas cosas, era bastante evidente que nunca olvidaría a Finn Hudson, era el amor de su vida, su primera vez y su prometido aunque no estuviera segura de ello. Por lo que decidió que lo mejor seria intentar contactar con el, nadie ni siquiera Carol sabia como hacerlo pero ella no se daría por vencida, le escribiría una carta y la enviaría al ejercito con algo de suerte se la harían llegar nunca se sabia, así que en cuanto salió del baño después de secarse el pelo y recogérselo en una trenza fue hasta su habitación y se sentó en el escritorio, saco un folio de los cajones y su bolígrafo favorito de color rosa comenzando así a escribir….

_Querido Finn:_

_Se que ya han pasado varios meses desde que nos separamos, y quien sabe posiblemente esta carta nunca llegue a tus manos o cuando lo haga sea demasiado tarde. Pero se que estoy haciendo lo correcto y necesario. La verdad es que New York es impresionante aunque aun no me acostumbro a los ruidos de la ciudad por la noche Kurt me esta ayudando a llevarlo todo mucho mejor. Sabes, mi profesora de baile es un monstro aunque es la mejoren su oficio… Te preguntaras a que viene todo esto, ni yo se porque te cuento cosas que no tienen importancia, la verdad es que te echo de menos Finn… mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido, y me pregunto día y noche que será de ti si estarás bien y seguro, si piensas en mi como yo en ti. Se que te prometí que me rendiría pero no puedo hacerlo, no cuando se trata de nosotros tu eres mi héroe, el amor de mi vida siempre me dices que yo soy una estrella y que brillo con luz propia pero todas estas solitarias noches mientras miraba tu estrella me di cuenta de que te equivocabas, somos una constelación, tu y yo y sin ti no puedo brillar sola necesito de tu compañía para estar completa y ser feliz, tu eres parte de mi sueño de estar en Broadway. Finn no puedo hacerlo sin ti pero parece ser que debo… y hay días que me resulta tan difícil vivir sin tenerte a mi lado sin escuchar tu voz o ser estrechada con delicadeza y amor entre tus brazos._

_Por favor Finn si algún día lees esto recuerda que pase lo que pasa siempre te amare y vivirás en mi corazón, porque lo que siento por ti es amor verdadero así que vuelve, mi amor vuelve a mi y hazme tu esposa necesito de tu sonrisa para poder vivir…_

_Por siempre tuya Rachel Barbra Berry x.o.x.o._

Cuando Rachel termino de escribir la carta lagrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas cayendo una de ellas sobre el papel, rápidamente doblo la carta y la metió en un sobre escribiendo la dirección del ejercito y el nombre del chico, quizás algún día el lo leería, solo tenia que tener esperanzas y creer en el amor.


End file.
